Moonshine
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Konan hasn't slept a wink for nights. What could be the cause of this? Could it be the lingering feeling she has for her partner, Pein? One-shot. First PeinKonan fan fic. R&R please.


**I now announce that I am now a PeinKonan fan! –Confetti! - Anyway, to celebrate this (joke…), I'll be writing my first PeinKonan fan fic! Yeah! Please read and review!**

**Okay, let me just warn you guys that you **_**might**_** find Konan OOC, but she isn't! I swear! If you read really, really well, you'll discover that I didn't make her OOC! Bah, I'll explain later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Pein and Konan would've been married. –Squeal! -**

…**Yes, I'm psyched right now. Forgive me.**

**By the way, Swords and Bandages made a companion fic to this called 'The Reason They Rhyme' which is Pein's perspective. Please read that, too!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The nights were getting longer for Konan.

She's been dreaming through the nights, indeed, but with her eyes wide open. She wouldn't sleep a wink for the dream she wants to see is literally always with her.

Konan spent her nights, seated on her bed by the window simply staring back at the moon outside. The breeze would sometimes come in and force her to wrap herself with her own arms or even crawl under her blanket.

But it didn't really matter.

She often wondered why she's just stare at the moon when she could lay back and drift to a slumber.

Her eyes would look very droopy in the morning because of this and all she can do is hide it with the make-up she wears.

Yawning once more, Konan leaned back against the wall, her eyes still fixed on the gleaming moon that hung from the sky. Surely there had to be a reason why she acted this way.

Why didn't she know?

Her frown never left her face even if she found comfort whenever she gazed at the night sky. Somehow, it just felt good in the inside but never really changed anything in the outside.

Time was the least of her worries for she had all the time she wanted or needed to be alone, by herself.

Even though she loved the time always had to do whatever she wished, Konan never wished for loneliness to go with it. There would always be that empty spot on her bed, a spot she never takes.

As if she was just waiting for someone to come and take that spot for her.

Konan kept her eyes on the captivating silver moon and sighed. She yawned once again and felt the weariness make her eyes heavy.

Still, something told her to stay up. Whatever it was, Konan followed its advice and stayed awake.

Soon, Konan felt an urge to tweak her fingers and fold some origami even for just the time being.

It was half-past midnight and she couldn't believe that she still had the motivation the do these things despite the busy things happening during the day.

With that, Konan reached for a piece of paper and started to play with it absent-mindedly.

The moon shone down on the origami paper she held, watching each crease grow as she went on with her folding.

There was nothing in her mind that was to inspire anything out of the folding she was doing. Nothing but… him.

Indeed, Pein was still in her mind. It didn't surprise her that she had him on her mind again like every night but what was new about it was…

…It was a different feeling, this time.

And with that thought, Konan paused and gazed back at the origami she has finished. Her eyes simply looked back at it yet her jaw was slightly open, as if she was at awe.

The origami shape wasn't new. She was very familiar with it and she must've considered it her favorite.

It was a flower.

With Pein in her mind and the moon she has always seen beaming down at her, Konan unconsciously made an origami flower. Konan lifted her gaze to the moon again and felt the usual night breeze blow against her.

But, this time, she realized something.

The moon…

It was cold and heartless, people say, and it always kept a pale feature on. Its many craters were empty and hollow while its changing forms proved to be different every time.

If she knew any better, the moon reminds her of Pein.

Cold and heartless… of course, his victims and probably the others of Akatsuki would say so. Even his glare proved to be spine tingling and hair-raising. But, when someone tries to understand him, like her, he's more than that.

There are things that would bring a smile on his face… very few things, actually. He'd show an aura of danger and ferocity almost everyday but there would be moments were he'd soften even for just a second… and…

…just smile.

There would be an impression that he'd be hollow inside, having no emotion or whatsoever. But, she knew this was absolutely wrong. As his partner, she knew more than those who weren't close to him.

And, finally, he'd be different every time. No one could predict his next move and somehow, no one will ever know.

With those last few thoughts, Konan looked back at her origami flower and still, there was no smile on her face. A smile would rarely cross her face and it certainly wouldn't right now.

She gently caressed her creation then whispered ever so softly, "Pein… this is for you…"

Wishing she could actually say it, Konan ended up sighing again and dropping the flower onto the floor.

'Yeah…' she thought silently, 'Like that flower, my emotions will never prove to be true or real.' She drew back and felt her tired eyes beginning to close slowly and soon, she decided that it was about time that she gave in to the weariness and go to sleep.

And with a last lingering glance at the moon, she whispered, "Good night, Pein."

Then, she fell back to her pillow, finally able to sleep after all those nights.

And still, it was Pein she still thought of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, Konan is so… not Konan, you may say, but these are just her thoughts! Yes, thoughts. And thoughts are kept to oneself (Okay, so that's **_**my **_**case). Why? Do you know if Konan really thinks that way? She definitely doesn't talk to Pein like that and I didn't put here that she does. So, technically, she's not OOC… oh, I give up.**

**Just… please give me some feedback so I can do better next time. **


End file.
